When Creek Returned to the Troll Tree
by FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15
Summary: Just a Trolls version of "The Devil Went Down to Georgia." Rated K plus because of language in the original song.


**A.N. Hey guys! TROLLS 2 IS HAPPENING WOOOOOOOOOO! AND to commemorate it, while also using one of my favorite songs, I'm making a Trolls version of "The Devil Went Down to Georgia!" It'll cut back and forth between new lyrics I wrote (that MAY NOT match up exactly with the syllables, but I'm doing the best I can!) and an actual story! LET'S GET STARTED!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Trolls, I would die of happiness.**

* * *

 _ **When Creek went down to the Troll Tree**_

 _ **He was looking for a Troll to take**_

 _ **Chef was angry, and returning to her empty-handed**_

 ** _Was a big mistake!_**

 ** _When he spotted the Troll Queen Poppy_**

 ** _Playing her cowbell smokin' hot._**

 ** _He stepped up behind her_**

 ** _and said, "Popps, lemme tell you what!"_**

* * *

Creek was looking around his old childhood home.

Of course he knew he wouldn't be welcome here...not after what happened THAT night.

Hear him out though: he had no choice.

Chef was trying to hang on to the delusion that she would get back to power, and assigned him to find a Troll or she'll eat HIM instead.

"Come on, Creek...you do NOT want to be eaten..." the traitor told himself.

He sighed and kept moving through the shadows, trying to find a victim.

Eventually his sensitive ears picked up a familiar clang.

"I wonder..." he smirked, though he was 110% positive that he was correct.

He stepped through the bushes to see Poppy, her friends the Snack Pack, and the colored Branch in a clearing.

Poppy at the moment was playing her cowbell while her friends and boyfriend sang and danced along.

"Her back is to me...now's my chance!" whispered Creek.

He sneaked closer and closer, not even considering the consequences if he was caught.

He was just about to grab her when-

"POPPY, LOOK OUT!" a chorus of voices cried, and the voices' owners pushed her out of the way before the purple Troll could grab her.

The queen turned around.

"Creek?! What are you doing back?!" she asked incredulously.

"You are NOT welcome here, you scumbag!" growled Branch, while the rest stood a good distance away.

Smiling sheepishly now that he'd been caught, he quickly thought up a plan.

"Popps, lemme tell you what..."

* * *

 _ **I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a cowbell player too,**_

 _ **and if you care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.**_

 _ **You play a pretty mean cowbell, girl, but if you'll give me my due...**_

* * *

He pulled out a gold cowbell from his hair.

* * *

 ** _...I'll bet this cowbell of gold against your life, because I think I'm better than you!_**

* * *

"Elaborate," said Poppy sternly, before her teal boyfriend pulled her aside.

"Poppy, you can't POSSIBLY be thinking of doing this! He sold us out!"  
"Hey, I know. I want to find out what he means."

Branch scoffed in disbelief.

"Are you serious? He's most likely still working with Chef, and if you lose, he'll take you to her! I can't bear to lose you..."

Poppy took his hand.

"Me neither, but I need to protect the other trolls."

"Hey, you guys done over there?" called Creek impatiently.

The happy pink troll looked pleadingly at Branch.

"Please..."

"...Fine, but I and the Pack will help you."

Poppy nodded in agreement and turned back.

* * *

 **Okay Creek, you horrible troll, you've got yourself a deal!**

 **But you better be warned, you can't beat me, I've got a resolve of steel!**

* * *

"Excellent..." smirked the purple troll.

The Snack Pack, suffice to say, was worried, and decided to warn Poppy one last time of the outcomes in song.

* * *

 **Poppy, you better shine up your stick and play your cowbell hard,**

 **Because heck's broke loose in the Troll Tree and that Creek, he plays the cards!  
And if you win you get the shiny cowbell made of gold,**

 **BUT if you lose you'll be a goner troll!**

* * *

The queen turned to her friends.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll be fine. Besides, I won't be doing this alone: you're going to help me!"

The Pack breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can count on us, Poppy!" said DJ Suki.

Turning back to Creek, the former gestured for Creek to begin.

* * *

 **Creek took out his cowbell and he said "I'll start this show!**

 **He polished his stick and sent them all a glare as cold as snow.**

 **He held his stance and raised the bell as dark as an abyss**

 **He started to clang and bang away and it sounded just like this:**

* * *

A hollow clanging sound with no feeling rang out from the bowels of the bell.

The sound of it was so inhumane that the audience was forced to cover their ears.

"Oh, when will it be over?!" groaned Biggie.

Luckily for them, it soon was, and before Creek could see what they were doing, they lowered their hands and applauded.

Poppy stepped forward, and gave a quick compliment before getting down to business.

* * *

 **When the purple troll finished, Poppy said,**

 **"Well, that was interesting Creek,**

 **But just wait 'till you hear me and my friends,**

 **we've got a sound that's truly unique!**

* * *

The queen gestured for the Snack Pack to join her.

And what happened then?

* * *

 **Well, she played "Can't Stop the Feeling" with her friends by her side!**

 **Creek, he had no place to hide!**

 **DJ Suki laid down a sick beat!**

 **Cooper danced on all four feet!**

* * *

Poppy danced like crazy, banging her cowbell with all her heart.

Her friends provided backup with their own dance styles and vocals.

When the song was over, the group bowed.

* * *

 **Creek visibly paled when they were done; he knew that he'd been beat.**

 **He laid the golden cowbell on the ground at Poppy's feet.**

* * *

Poppy picked it up, and studied her reflection in the shiny metal.

There was a pause...and she gave it back to the purple troll.

* * *

 **And she said, "I don't need this**

 **because my old one's got its zeal.**

 **But I told you once, you traitorous troll,**

 **I've got a resolve of steel!"**

* * *

Creek scowled, snatched it back, and went back into the woods.

 _Hopefully there's an outcast like me who I can take,_ he hoped.

And as for Poppy?

* * *

 **Well, she played "Can't Stop the Feeling" with her friends by her side!**

 **Creek, he had no place to hide!**

 **DJ Suki laid down a sick beat!**

 **Cooper danced on all four feet!**

* * *

After they finished, the group hugged in victory.

 **A.N. Well, that's it. I actually started this on the day they announced Trolls 2, but as you can see, it took a while to finish. Anyway, what d'ya think? Read and Review Constructively! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
